


[Podfic] Divided Desire

by K_dAzrael, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sex Toys, Shame, Speciesism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Hux felt himself go pale, his muscles pulling tight and scalp prickling. “Why would I give a damn about what some foul alien has between its legs?"





	[Podfic] Divided Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divided Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235881) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



Length: 01:36:07

Right click to Save As: [single file mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Divided%20Desire.mp3) (88 MB)  | [mp3 by chapter](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Divided%20Desire.rar) (88 MB) 

| [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Divided%20Desire.m4b) (42 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
